Captain America's Uniform
Captain America's uniform is a set of uniforms used by Captain Steve Rogers which serves as his costume during his superhero exploits. Fitting in with his identity as Captain America, each costume has a motif representative of America, including his stealth costume, which has a more subtle stars and stripes motif. History USO Spandex Costume Shortly after undergoing the procedure that turned him into a super soldier, Steve Rogers was denied the chance to serve on the battle fields of World War II. Instead, he was offered and accepted a position working with the USO, preforming in stage shows to sell war bonds to promote the war. As part of his performance the USO created the image and identity of Captain America to serve as a mascot and symbol of nationalistic pride for the American people to rally behind and increase support for the war-front. Captain Rogers wore this costume in a number of stage shows in cities across America, as well as in a number of other images and iconography, including a number of fictionalized film reels of "Captain America" leading troops in the war, to help increase morale. Captain America: The First Avenger Original Field Uniform Captain America's original uniform was an ad-hoc uniform adapted from the spandex costume that he wore in his USO productions. To make the costume less conspicuous and more combat worthy, Steve borrowed the "A" helmet from one of the Captain America's dancers along with a combat jacket, pants and boots. He used it in his mission to save Bucky Barnes and a battalion of P.O.W.s that had been captured by HYDRA. Strategic Scientific Reserve Field Uniform Captain America's second uniform was made by Howard Stark. It was made with a shield for Captain America to protect himself from gunfire. Captain America used the shield and wore the uniform in all of his attacks on enemy facilities and other missions. He had the shield with him when he crashed in the Arctic Circle and was frozen. 66 years later, S.H.I.E.L.D. stumbled across the crash site of Captain America's plane. He was found alive, and he had the suit. Modern Age/Avengers Uniform Upon his return, Phil Coulson designed Captain America's new suit. When Captain America was called to join The Avengers, he wore the suit again, and they were able to take Loki into custody. Captain America wore his uniform once again during the Chitauri attack on New York City. The suit was not seen after the battle ended.The Avengers STRIKE Stealth Uniform Captain America's fourth uniform was a stealth uniform, given to him by S.H.I.E.L.D. for secret missions. The suit was a navy blue, utilitarian-style suit with a Kevlar-based ballistic component that could protect Captain America but at the same time function like a military black-ops uniform. It was used to retake command of the Lemurian Star and to escape from the Triskelion.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Golden Age Uniform In order to sever his ties to S.H.I.E.L.D. and to help the Winter Soldier regain his memory, Steve Rogers retrieved a modified version of his former uniform from World War II from a display at the Washington, D.C. Smithsonian Institution in a hall paying tribute to Captain America. It was used in the climatic battle which took place at the Triskelion. Second Avengers Uniform To be added Galllery 213 (5).jpg|The USO Spandex Costume, featured in Captain America: The First Avenger First Uniform.png|The Original Field Uniform, featured in Captain America: The First Avenger Second_Uniform.png|The SSR Field Uniform, featured in Captain America: The First Avenger Third Uniform.jpg|The Avengers Uniform, featured in The Avengers and Thor: The Dark World Fourth Uniform.jpg|The STRIKE Stealth Uniform, featured in Captain America: The Winter Soldier Golden Age Uniform - Concept.jpg|The Golden Age Uniform, featured in Captain America: The Winter Soldier VqbVv33.png|The Avengers II Uniform, featured in Avengers: Age of Ultron References Category:Items Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Items Category:The Avengers Items Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Items Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Items Category:Captain America: Civil War Items Category:Comics Items Category:Video Games Items